


El problema

by stellarlies



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pining, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarlies/pseuds/stellarlies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Existían, a decir verdad, varios inconvenientes. Pero el más importante sería... ¡Que preferiría que le quitaran todos sus juguetes electrónicos (JARVIS incluido) a darle una oportunidad al recatado Capitán América de rechazarlo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	El problema

Si tuviera que elegir una palabra para describir su situación sería: Jodido. No era del todo falso, porque así es como estaba: Jodido…

Estas cosas nada más le sucedían a él. Quizás el hecho de ser un playboy, multimillonario y filántropo, le parecía algo insoportable para el universo, o para las fuerzas del Karma.

¿Y cuál fue la grandiosa idea del universo para balancear las cosas? Hacer que sintiera una irrefrenable e inexplicable obsesión hacia el hombre con el traje colorido. Al que no podía dejar de mirar de reojo ahora que todos estaban en la sala de descanso.

Era difícil de explicar; incluso para el siendo un genio. Supone que todo empezó cuando oyó a la mujer ninja comentarle a Robin Hood, que el héroe favorito de América tenía el culo más bonito que había visto en años.

Pensó que le reclamaría, que le diría que él como hombre no notaba esas cosas, y que, quizás, le reprocharía, porque después de todo, era notable la atracción entre esos dos. Solo para escuchar un tenue "¡Ohh! Sí, y no ayuda que use esas mallas tan ajustadas". Lo que le hacía preguntarse ¿Qué clase de relación morbosa tenían esos dos?

Y allí fue donde empezó su tormento. Empezó por mirarlo rápidamente. Bueno, no se iba a mentir. Él si había notado que tenía un buen trasero, pero no le dedico muchos pensares a eso. Pero ese no fue el problema. Aunque parte de él fue que, su mirada curiosa, no pudo detenerse en el trasero del capitán. Se empezó a desviar para… otras partes. Para todo su cuerpo. Especialmente para esos ojos de inocente borrego a medio morir que lo derretían sin remedio. Después de sus ojos, su lugar favorito eran sus piernas. Largas y torneadas… Musculosas…

Hallarse pensado eso le enrojecía hasta las orejas. Porque lo tomo desprevenido. También había notado su buen cuerpo en general. Después de todo ese trajecito no dejaba mucho para la imaginación, ya que se le adhería como si fuera una segunda piel. Pero una cosa es notar el atractivo del Capi, y otra cosa muy distinta es sentirse atraído hacia él.

Pero no era eso lo que lo tenía jodido. Ese no era el verdadero problema.

Después de la pseudo-crisis de identidad sexual, decidió que quizás bateaba para los dos equipos. Que no tenía nada de malo, y que aún le seguían gustado las mujeres. Después de todo, con una mente tan brillante como la suya, llegar a esa conclusión no fue difícil, mas si lo iba a ser tratando de ignorarlo. Nunca había estado con otro hombre, pero pensándolo bien, quizás así era mejor. Últimamente solo quería estar con Rogers.

De nuevo, ese no era el problema. El problema en cuestión, era el chico en el cual estaba vertida su atención.

Un superhéroe militar super-patriótico. Criado en los 30s'. Seguro que estaba muy en pro de la libertad sexual.

Quizás en otras condiciones, se hubiera atrevido a escuchar el rechazo del otro hombre. Pero no cuando apenas empezaban a forjar una amistad, la cual se venía frenando debido a la actitud repelente de el mismo. Estoy tan jodido.

A veces, cuando se encontraban (raramente) solos en una habitación, tenía pensado en hacer algo. Más que el sutil coqueteo que Steve, el cual probablemente era muy ingenuo para notar, recibía todos los días de su parte. No sabía… ¿Confesársele? Admitir que quería revolcarse con él en todas las partes de La torre Stark. Pero las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, más cuando el otro hombre lo mira fijamente y parecía muy interesado en lo que iba a decir. Que generalmente era una burla hacia sus confusiones por las nuevas tecnologías. Era lo primero que se le venía a la mente.

_Estoy tan jodido._

Pero en medio de sus reflexiones, no notaba a cierto integrante de los Avenger mirar a cada rato a su dirección...

Tal parece que la increíble mente de Tony Stark no puede notar todos los detalles acerca del chico disfrazado de bandera.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue uno de los primeros "serios" que hice y por eso lo traigo acá, le tengo muchísimo cariño. Por cierto, aún estoy mal por Civil War, ay. Este fic lo escribí por allá en el 2013, parece hace tanto y eso que solo son tres años... Me recuerda mis tiempos donde era un acérrima fan clintasha... y lo sigo siendo, al brucenat que le den.


End file.
